


"Wu" Am I Looking For?

by korasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, OTP: Sign me up for the next coronation, Wuko, Wuko trash here, dont take it seriously because I didn't, i promise i don't actually write like this, i'm going to get banned for this just watch me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako knows it's wrong...so why does loving a certain soon-to-be Earth King feel so right? Prince Wu also feels confused about his feelings.....will he find "Wu" he is looking for??</p><p>WARNING: BOYxBOY DONT LIKE DONt rEAD NO FLAMES PLS  this is my first time writing B-L XD</p><p>[don't take this seriously please]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mako's POV ~ Feelings of Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthPrinceWu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/gifts).



> Please don't kick me out of the fandom.
> 
> Written for tenpinbolin (tumblr) and wutheearthprince (tumblr).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako feels Feelings of Forbidden Love!! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAKO's POV

Mako sighed wearily as he gazed out his window at the passing scenery. Inside of him were so many feelings, feelings he didn't know how to cope with. Where his heart once pounded at the thought of Korra now beat out a rhythm of love towards the new object of his affections...but the beat was to a song of someone he could never have. And that someone was......Prince Wu!

"Oh, Mako," Prince Wu crooned, the prince laying dramatically on the carriage seat next to the lovesick Mako. "Aren't you so excited for my coronation day? Aren't you? Aren't you?"

Mako gasped. Then he chocked on his saliva because the way the sun lit up the Earth Prince's face was breathtaking. But the firebender made sure that his face gave away no emotion, so he didn't betray his feelings. Mako reached down to grab at his father's scarf who was killed in front of him when he was eight years young...only to remember that it wasn't there. He tried not to think of how emotionally blinded he had been that day. If he had kept the scarf...maybe Wu would have complimented it.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Mako, awkward, replied. He tried to not look into Wu's eyes, in fear he would be lost in them. Wu was looking deep into Mako's eyes, but Mako didn't see it because he was trying not to look into Wu's eyes. Mako would never no how Wu felt because he couldn't be inside Wu's head...but he wished he could be,

Wu sat there in silence. Mako wondered if Wu was wondering what to say next.

"Once I'm king, I will have to find a queen." Wu told Mako.

Mako stiffened (not in a dirty way ew) when he thought of Wu with another. He rememebered how he told Asami that Wu was annoying so Asami wouldn't try and date Wu. Asami could date Tenzin for all Mako cared but she could not have Wu. 

"Have you..." Mako began, unsure of how to continue. "Have you thought of a girl yet?"

Wu frowned. Mako looked at him then and thought Wu's frown was cute. Even cuter than Korra's frown, somehow. Mako began to wonder when during the past three years his love for Korra had transferred to Wu, but decided it didn't matter. He could never act on his desires.

"that Asami dame was quite a looker, if you know what I mean," Wu said slyly, wiggling his caterpillars. Mako did know how Wu meant. Not only had Mako dated Asami, but Wu was also quite a looker. Mako thought this because he was hopelessly in love with the man.

Love? Yes, definately. Mako had just come to the realization when a loud crash from outside was heard! The whole carriage shook.

"Get down!" Mako yelled at Wu, his police officer instincts and his bodyguard instincts kicking in. "I'll protect you! Just get down!"

Wu did so without hesitation. Mako smiled, however his face was grim. He couldn't have Wu getting hurt so close to the coronation. He couldn't have Wu get hurt at all.

With his true love in mind, Mako left outside the carriage window to face the threat head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued


	2. WU'S POV ~ Lost In His Amber Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu knows he can't...but his heart tells him he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't take this seriously. ps all spelling/grammar errors are intentional.
> 
> WU'S POV

Hi, my name is Prince Wu. I am soon going to be crowned as king of the earth kingdom....that is if I survive the current attack on my carriage!!!

You see, I was travelling with my Body guard (Mako.) when all of a sudden.....we were attacked!!! But its ok, my Body guard will save me! Or will he? I hope he does. But not only because i want to live to be king.... but also because I love him!!

Where did this come from? Well it all started when I met Mako (my Body guard.). He was so cool and suave that I just fell in love instantly! It was a love at first sight! I immediately got Lost In His Ember Orbs. They reminded me of fire! A few days later I found out that he was a fire bender and I got nervous. What if he can't control his inner chi and he hurts me? But i realise now that Mako is a good guy. More than a good guy! He's a hot guy!

One of the sad things is I have never seen Mako with his shirt off. He'd be even smexier than. BUT I am getting off topic! Because we're being attacked!!!!!!

I looked out side the window and gasped. The Rough Rinos were their to attack us (remember, the Rough Rinos from ATLA that uncle Iroh and Zuko faught? LOL their the same!).

"Mako!! Look out! Its the Rough Rinos!" I squeak. Mako turned around and glared at me.

"I know that, get down you idiot!" The older man barked back.

My heart sunk because of his words...but I did as I was told. How could Mako say such hurtful things to me? I heard more fighting outside and I hid under the bench (the seat.). I sat there and jumped when I heard Mako yell. I wanted to do something but I remembered Mako's harsh words to me. "You idiot!". He had called me idiot. That hurt so much! Did he really think I was an idiot? Wu didn't think he could take it if Mako felt that way about me. I put my hands to my head when I loud rumble shook the carriage. Then, all of a sudden, the carriage tipped over. I screamed! I felt my whole world spinning around and my life flashed before my eyes and I didn't know if I would survive! "Wu are you okay?" I heard from outside. It was Mako! "Yeah" I replied dizzily. My whole head hurt but I was alive. I saw light as the spikey-browed Body guard pushed rubble and debree and wood off of my weak and helpless body.

"I thought you had died!" Mako roared, taking my body in his arms. He was crying and tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed saltily onto my cheeks. "I thought you were gone forever!"

Wu looked down at the ground, then back at Mako. I could feel myself getting Lost In His Amber Orbs again. "I thought you didn't care  about me." I whimpered. My emerald like trees eyes were glazed, as if empty of emotion completely. They were devoid of feeling, and so honest in the nothingness that it almost hurt the ice surrounding Mako's heart. "I thought you didn't care about me." I gasped, my voice cracking.

"..." Mako said.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I kind of.....like you?" he exlaimed.

"Like a Body guard? Or more? I giggled.

".......More." He confessed.

"Really?" I whimpered.

"Yeah." He roared.

I closed my eyes in antisipashin (sp) as I saw Mako lean forward...............................!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> Borrowed a sequence from "My Immortal". You know the one.  
> ...borrowed a line from "Mist" My Reigning Fyre. The one about ice. My favorite recommend 10/10


	3. Burning Pashon ~~~ Mako's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Wu get together! But there's a fowl plot brewing.

The passion of 1000 horny rabbits on Valentine's Day could never compare to the flame that didn't burn like a normal flame going between the to men kissing in the ground. Mako gasped for breath each time they resurfaced for air. It felt like the kiss lasted four hours as there tongues battled for dominance. It was so hot that Mako felt he was starting to get...excited "down there"!

 

"Mako......." Wu moaned wontonly. Mako shivered at the Princes words. After a long time of passionate frenching, they split apart, panting heavily.

 

"I didn't realize you fealt that way" Wu told me. "Yeah I do...." Mako said.

 

"Great..." he said. "I never knew you felt the same way about me."

 

"I do," the other man replied saunteringly.

 

All of a suddena loud crash could be heard! The detective and Wu jumped apart from eachother.

 

"We saw the commotion is everyone okay" asked Tenzin

 

"Y-y-y-yeah." Mako said his voice stuttering. "We're okay." Wu added.

 

"Good, We were worried." Bei Fong said Aangshusly (geddit? XD).

 

Tenzin looked at Wu. "I heard the Rough Rinos were in town. You better watch out."

 

Wu looks at Tenzin angrily. "It was the Rough Rinos! You lied to me!"

 

Tenzin was confused. "What?"

 

Wu stood up shakily with Mako's support. "You said I wouldn't have a chance of being a**a**inated!"

 

Tenzin frowned. "The Rough Rinos weren't after you though........they were after............MAKO!"

 

Mako and Wu gasped.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....to be continued!!!!!!!!111


	4. There Are Other Factors ~ Wu's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Wu learn the truth & set on a quest to find out the other factors...

Tenzin nodded at me sagely. I gasped in the realness of his grey like the sky eyes. They told me a story...That There Are Other Factors.

A long time ago, my great-great aunt used to tell me stories about the old days, where peace was in the world and not chaos. She wasn't alive back then but her mom and dad were and they told her about it. I didn't really pay attention much because it was boring, but something in Tenzin's eyes reminded me of the stories about the Other Factors. The Other Factors were kinda scary because they had a lot of power & could HYPNOTISE people. The dyelee agents had used them until Azula did a coo to the great city of Ba Sing Say (where the dyelee were., actually they still are here). Azula stole the Other Factors because she wanted to use them for her evil taking over the world plans. But when the Fire nation's war was over the Other Factors were scattered all over the world so noone could use them!!!

"You must find the Other Factors" Tenzin told me & my new boyfirend  (can u believe it????? were boyfriend's now!!!!!!!!! XDDDD) Mako.

"Whats that" Mako said.

I told him and Tenzin nodded at me because I knew, and so Tenzin didn't have to explain it.

"Your right Wu" Tenzin tol;d me. "NOW Y"ALL HAVE TO FIND THEM BEFORE ITS TO LATE!!!!!"

 

Then Tenzin disapeared in a cloud of air! and everyone else was gone also.

I looked at Mako, "We have a mission" I said.

"Yeah.." he replied sheepily. "I'm scared but at least I'll have you"

I glowered and we frenched for a while. I felt my body heat up and Mako's too. But we didn't go to far because all of a sudden.....

An old lady jupmped out of the woods!

"I KNOW WEAR THE THINGS Y"ALL ARE LOOKING FOR ARE" she said and she was craaay!!

"Who are you??" I wanted to know and so did Mako.

"I AM>>>>>PRINCESS AZULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

tbc


	5. We Our In Trouble!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Wu see Azula (SPOILER!!) and no that We Our In Trouble!!

"Oh boy" Mako announced ferverishly. "We Our In Trouble."

"Hahahahahaha!" the fire princess cakeled. "I am the Fire Princess!"

Wu and Mako looked at Mako and Wu, respectively. Wu looked scared but Mako looked scareder. He had heard about Azula and how she was crazy and what she had done to fire lord HONORA (IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT IZOOMY OR WHATEVER ITS  **HONORA**!1!!!)'s father (prince Zuko). Also she was evil and had to be stopped!

"What our you doing hear??" Mako cried scaredly. "How our you alive?"

"Because" Azula started

"WHY?" Mako shouted loudly.

"I was in the spirit whirled!"

Wuu and Mako gapsed.

"Okay," Wu told her, "that's so cool! Did you meet any spirits? What about monsters? How are you able to visit the mortal world?"

"1. Yea I did 2. no there are no monsters in the spirit world (.....accept for me.....) and 3. because Korra opened the spirit portals silly!!"

"O yea" Mako scratched his shark eyebrow. "But how do we know its you? your wearing a cloak."

"...." Azula said.

"O I guess you want us to trust you?" Wu askedd her.

"Yea" Azula replied.

"HOW CAN WE??" Mako yelled his mouth wide. He didnt' trust Azula! How could he?"

Hmmm" Azula wondered. "Well I know how to prove it."

Azula stemped back and held out a hand. The hand wasn't very wrinkled so Mako was suprised. Then...she let out blue fire!!

"Woah!" Mako shoated and Wu also shoated a minute later.

"Yes so you see I am Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozzy and Fire Lady Ursa. Grandaughter of Fire Lord Sozin and Fire Lady Ilah. And my brother is Fire lord Zuko! And my niece is Fire lord HONORA! And my great nephew is--"

"...we got it" Wu interumpted. "I'm Prince Wu of Ba Sing Say"

"And I'm Mako."

"....just Mako?" Azula was not impressed.

"Yeah. I am from Republic City. My bbrother is Bolin."

Azula gasped. She pulled of her hood. Mako gasped. Know way..........!

"Mako, I am your mother!!"

 

tbc


	6. ~~~INTERLUDE~~~~---->korras<----- POV!!!~~~~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude set in ............... Korra's POV
> 
> Korra wonders where Mako is, until she doesn't.
> 
> Or,
> 
> In the months while Mako is gone, Korra has time to reflect.

I look down at my hands. They are clean, yet their tough callouses convey the hardships I have endured.

_Where is Mako?_

I look out my window. A blushing Jinora laughs heartily at the back of a flustered Kai. This is normal.

_Where is Mako?_

I look into my soul to search for the answers. The answers to the dreams, the messages, the callings. The pang of terror I feel when I wonder if my friends are okay. I know they are not.

_Where is Mako?_

"Korra?"

I jump, but it is only Asami. I look at  _her_. She is smiling. She does not know where Mako is, but she refuses to let it cause lines of worry.

Asami is nice. Really nice.

_Where is Mako?_

Mako would know how to deal with feelings.

Or would he?

"Is everything alright?"

The painted lips that Asami is blessed with droop into a slight frown. I begin to worry, but Asami would not lead me astray. Asami would not let me down.

Asami bites her lip.

Asami will let me down.

"Tenzin is worried."

I do not look away from her green eyes. They are like soft spring leaves, or a sharp evergreen's needle; I cannot decide. I do not wish to, although I know I will eventually. They are hard to look away from.

I ask Asami why.

Tenzin worries often. His fear does not alarm me in the slightest. Asami's hesitation terrifies me.

"It's Mako."

_Where is Mako?_

Asami flinches. I do not remember speaking.

She tells me what she knows. That is not much. She does not tell me what she does not know. That is infinite.

I do not speak. I look out my window. Jinora is gone, as is her friend; a lonely spirit is drifting in their place. It is not lost, simply desolate.

I do not feel like the spirit.

I do not feel like my spirit.

I do not feel like there is any spirit left in the world.

I feel like there is only empty space.

I repeat what I know, because I cannot comprehend.

"Where is Mako?"

Asami does not smile. I wish she would.

 

~~~~~

 

There is no sunlight through the window.

I am glad. Sunlight would only remind me of Mako's eyes.

Mako's eyes are like the sun. That I can place with certainty, unlike Asami's.

Several weeks into Mako's disappearance, Asami's eyes are the stems of wildflowers.

Several weeks into Mako's disappearance, Asami's eyes are all I remember.

Mako's eyes are the sepiatone of a distant memory captured only through a still lense.

I wish Mako's eyes burned once more.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next time I saw Mako's eyes, I wept.

They were not Mako's eyes.

They were the eyes of oncoming flames.

Nothing ever truly recovered. We were at war.

 

~~~~~~

 

_Where was Mako?_

I still do not know.

He would have wanted to know.

I look down at his brother on the harsh steel below. He was not smiling. He was not crying, either, but that only exemplified his fear.

"You are going to be okay," I say, and it is possibly a lie. Definitely a lie, but I do not confess to this. Bolin is aware regardless.

"Okay."

I do not know if he is agreeing or merely restating my words, trying them out on his tongue.

I would hate for that to be his last word.

In the end, it was not.

His last word were a battle cry against the Great Uniter. A noble stand against tyranny but a waste nonetheless.

I cried that night. I did not know what his eyes were beyond the obvious green.

Asami's eyes changed to the somber sea after a deadly storm.

My eyes, I believed, reflected the crystal blues before it.

 

~~~~~~

 

I did not cry until we found Bolin once more.

His first words were expletives, followed by a fragile hug. He had lost much muscle in the weeks of his impressment; he looked not like a skeleton, but like a soulless ancient of old trapped inside the cage of a youthful, halfway emaciated coat of arms.

His armor was made of feathers, his skin of nails. He had seen much.

He had not seen Mako.

He had, however, heard tales of the man with the eyes of the sun.

We once again had hope.

It had been three seasons since I had last seen my memory in person.

The chill of winter could never pierce the warmth of my optimistic heart.

Asami's eyes were the smoothness of fine jade, clear of all flaw and strain.

Bolin's eyes held the darkness of the enemy. I often could not gaze into them without seeing Kuvira.

I did not wish to dwell on the depths of the enemy's eyes, but I did wonder. The eyes of a person is a key to their inner self. I believe her eyes would be the mossy mold of a dammed, swampy stream; a blockade of troubled minds clogging the serenity of a flowing river.

Asami tells me my eyes are like a humming-blue-bird; carefree, determined, elevated into the morning air by _canta_ _suaviter_ , never giving in to fear. I disagree, but do not disclose this.

My eyes are like Jinora's tattoos. They reflect the years of hardship and endurance I have faced. The color they reflect took much pain to acquire, and tested me to my most extreme limits. But I am better for it. Stronger. Resilient.

I no longer wonder where Mako is.

Asami does not know any of this. I do not wish her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the heck did i just write


End file.
